manch_manchettefandomcom-20200214-history
Let teacher get to force to exam?
Plot 'President: '''I order to prime-minister for could so your teacher exams. I latest times before controls exams, strict mandatory to Teacher '''Teacher: '''Now exams time? Thanks for the orders! Good is arriving at school and bottle with school bell Schoolchildren, coming to my school for exams with school bell again, gesture of hatefully, moves metal stick, metal stick firing towards both you and them, snickers mockingly. slowly giggling, and showing two forefingers, while zigzag clapping together fingers moves down and up, downs from ladder, while towards home, he sitting in settee and/or sofa, last move with metal stick, and metal stick situating table, he borrows textbook, and opens textbook, tries given pokes book with forefinger and tries given pokes book with middle finger '''Vergy: '''Fucks way [and zigzag clapping again, arrives the Pappy with glasses called brainy, gesture of but '''Pappy: '''Exams need to teaches, so do you recognize yours meanings!!! book with forefinger before moving book and given boy an book Important your obliges of snappy, Vergy is try to whacking pappy with metal stick, but nothing happens of hesitations, metal stick situating table, borrows book from Pappy, headbutt book, and sniffs book, opens book, and sniffs pages in three again '''Vergy: '''I renounced in abandon book waivers. of nervous later borrows smartphone, and tongue sticking smartphone, Teacher call with her smartphone covering ear, and speaking in lips, right ear moving to left ear using smartphone '''Teacher: '''Schoolkids are coming my schools without exodus legs over table and showing smartphone, feels like the cheekily '''Vergy: '''I argued with conspiracy criminal peoples. This Mafia. Fucking sobbing like baby and arrive Pappy again who such was smartphone cell from Teacher '''Teacher: '''You coming to school for exams, legal obligations of nervously and cowardly, of uninstalling or move down leg from table, he is dragged a smartphone to table and take previous book '''Vergy: '''Second book book, and smell page again with face moving in around book Book is mirages off book vanished, and borrows textbook, and go to school and textbook moving to desk, and takes the pail What is this shrug, drop pail, Vergy is struggling sit in pail slowing motioned, gesture of fear, make gesture of thinking before click button on keyboard to computer made the from 08:59 to 09:00, exam showing your screen before given boy the exam, Teacher runs towards door, so listens, yelling on door, and listens again, Teacher shrugs '''Teacher: '''Why not showing your screen before given Vergine the exam, writing at desk, and one jumping, and moving drag on desk, Vergine is very quickness writing on exam, dance like sassy, arm flapping, Teacher stops dream of imaginations or fantasies, moving and given Teacher an exam from Vergine Why? Quickly?looks at computer clock 09:01, and back to camera 1 minute or check out This exam is extremely accurate writing 100 on exam of Vergine with ink maker, she exit from Sassimkahamestebamena school, happily, and she grabs her pigtails, Vergy is gestures of thinking, Vergy is visits exam, and hand touches head moving like monkey, panic each others useful hesitating My sister is helping me? Cannot in eyewitness to ink marker and make borrows ink marker from floor 'Մանչ։ '''Teacher is losing in ink marker is fells in down smile and evil idea for ink marker, opens ink marker from lid, drawing "X" on exam with ink marker, closes ink marker from lid and grabs exams to your screen, and evil giggling '''Teacher: '''Vergy is late is looking at computer clock 17:32, while back to camera Late for recess of recess bell, stop noises and panic see at Vergy, given Teacher an exam from Vergy, Teacher is upset and feel in like anger, grabs exam to your screen and screen see exam to back table, 100000000 points on exam with ink marker This exam is really a very bad mistake exam to your screen poked 100000000 points Extremely goods perfectly '''Vergy: '''1000000 points feels in dizziness hypnotized drowsing to floor Trivia This teacher appearance is in ancient times such so harsh, rude, and serious, crazy without any surprises and nosy but old teachers enable the unpleasant new environment or evolution of these mutations before independence from reason․ Category:Episodes Category:Sassimkahamestebamena Category:Education Category:Zenphone Category:Episode about exam